


Songs for Me and You

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I am Supercorp Trash, Smut, Song Inspired, SuperCorp, just an excuse for me to get all of these out of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: A series of Supercorp fanfics that were inspired by songs on my Spotify playlist. Also, an excuse for me to get back writing fluff and smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 24





	1. Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Lover - Taylor Swift"
> 
> When home is not a place, but a person.

Lena never believe in a phrase that said "Home is not a place, but a person"; she never thought that his day would come, the day that all she wanted to do is come home to Kara.

Kara Danvers, a name that she had memorized and forever the name on her lips. The name that gives her comfort; chase away all the nightmares that comes with the Luthor name. The name that gives her hopes and dreams. Allowing her to believe that she can be something more than what other people thought she would be. That there's good in her, just like how Kara Danvers knows she always been.

Kara, the person who holds her through the days and nights where nobody choose to trust her or believe in her. She gives her the confident to go on, to push herself to become the person she wanted other people to see her. The person that Kara always knows she would be and wanted her to be.

"People will never see me as something else that’s not a Luthor" she said one day, as they lay tangled together on Lena's bed. On a lazy Sunday morning where Kara just flew through her window before the dawn crack and start unclasping her cape. When Lena look up she just shrug as she start stripping down to nothing but her sport bra and cute boy short.

They end up making love, a long passionate one where Kara take her time to explore all the untouched skin. File away all the freckles, scars and stretch marks into her mind. Remember how her soft touch makes Lena smile and make a sound that Kara wanted to hear forever. Each strokes, touches and licks; it drives Lena crazy to the point she couldn't take it anymore. Kara, whispering praise and encouragement into Lena's ear, leaving marks and kisses from her jaw to her shoulder. Usually Lena doesn’t like when Kara leaves marks on places that's so visible to other people but sometimes she need a reminder; something that would tell her that Kara is hers.

"But you are you" Kara said as she run an idle finger down her spine. There's a far away look in her eyes, a small smile cast upon her face before her ocean blue eyes look down into Lena's green ones.

"To me, you are always you. Just Lena. A woman who would fight against the odds just to do good. Make sure that everyone is safe and hope that she could change the world in a better way" Kara pause before looking straight into Lena eyes as if she wanted to assure that everything she had said are true. "That's the Lena I knew and always love"

There's no need for reply, no need for assurance, all Lena could do was grabbing Kara's face and pull her into a deep kiss. As if she wanted to seal the words that Kara had just said. Making it in to a promise that one day she would become the person that Kara sees her, the person that Kara always believe in and hope that someday, everybody else would see her the way Kara did too.

Kara Danvers, the woman with big blue eyes and goody smile; the very same ones that melt Lena's heart since the first time she saw them. She slowly worm her way into Lena thoughts, during the day, in the middle of her board meeting and during the night when she's all alone in her bed. Kara always notice the little things about Lena, all the things that she doesn’t even know about herself as well. Those tiny details that Lena kept lock away, Kara seems to find a way to find them all. Whether during the time that they share in Lena's office, during their casual lunch, their dinner dates or when Kara's hands travel through Lena's body, her lips mapping out all the freckles and marks on Lena skin during the night. Kara seems to memories them all. Lena always crave for Kara's contact, the closeness and the warm that she offered. Her touch, her strong hands and those soft lips. Those broad shoulders that she could always lean on, those smiles that only reserve for her and those blue eyes that assure her that she's the only thing that matter. Kara Danvers is the only person that Lena ever wanted.

When Kara has to leave because the world needs her, its always hard for Lena to let her go. With the fear glooming inside her, reminding her that this might be the last time she sees Kara; its always frighten Lena whenever she saw the image of Kara all bloody and bruised. Kara seems to know, she also never failed to make sure that she gives Lena all the kisses and hug that she need before she fly out the window. Kara always spend longer than she should when she's saying goodbye to Lena and promise that she would be back; so far, Kara always be able to kept that promise but Lena doesn't know how long she would be able to do so. Lena always hate those crest that Kara wore on her chest, but not the way Lex hated it. She hated because it constantly takes Kara away from her, even for a few hours. All Lena wanted to do was kept her safe in this bed with her but she knows that after all the nasty business were done, she will wake up with Kara in her bed; holding her tight and never let her go.

Part of her know that she couldn't keep Kara forever; faith is going to take her away one way or another and there's nothing Lena could do to stop it. She tried to make the best out of it, even though there are some bump in the roads; lots of fighting and screaming but even more of hugs, kisses and making love. However, Kara seems to prove her wrong on that point. Kara becomes forever hers when she decide to get down on one knee in the middle of their game night, in front of everyone that Lena had learned to call them her family. She slowly open the tiny red box and a smile, shaky hands and teary eyes. Kara carefully place a diamond ring on her left ring finger and a matching platinum bracelet on her wrist. Those blue eyes look into her as she start to speak. Lena felt like something caught inside her throat and she can't said a words; there's too many things to say, so many things that she wanted to tell Kara but she just couldn't said it out loud. Kara slowly rise to her feet as before taking both of Lena's hand into hers.

"The bracelet is a Kryptonian tradition, I had it custom made to match with the ring. I hope that's okay with you" Kara pause and look at her "I hope its okay for me to spend the rest of my days with you. I know it's going to be hard but I don't want to spend them with anyone else. Every time I look into your eyes, the world gets quiet . You are my home, Lena. I will follow you wherever you go, I hope you'll allow me to"

From that day onward, Lena swore that she would follow Kara wherever she goes too, even its mean to the edge of the galaxy with no way of coming back home. That doesn't matter though, after all, Kara is her home too.


	2. Oh, I hope it's raining outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...who doesn't love when its rain.

Rain, something that rarely happens in National City but Lena is always thankful for it. Mainly because it washes away all the traces of all the heat of summer days. Morning coffee tastes a little bit better because she doesn't have to swap those for some cold brews. The street looks more colorful with the contrasting colors of people's umbrella and raincoat. Lena sits silently in her town car as she watches people shuffling and rushing to find shelter through the sudden pouring rain.

There's also something about meeting someone in the rain.

Time seems to slow down just a little bit.

Slow enough for Lena to notice things that she never saw before; like the pretty blonde standing in front of L-Corp, staring up the sky. Her eyes close, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Seems like Lena wasn't the only one who's enjoying this rainy season.

Unlike others around her, the blonde seems to be glad when the rain starts pouring; it's almost like she has been waiting for this moment for a long time. Unfazed by the thunders and people rushing past her, Lena sees her chest rise and falls slowly as if she let out a breath that she has been holding for so long. She slowly opens her eyes and for a brief moment, their eyes met. The blonde watch and Lena's car pass by at a very slow pace; their eyes held for as long as they could before the blonde has been blocked by other people who starting to crowd the bus stop that she's standing at.

Lena has never seen those shades of blue before. Like the sky after the rain, so clear and so bright. Full of hope and dreams.

Will Lena ever see her again? This must be once in a lifetime thing and she wasn't planning on letting this angel go.

"Frank, stop the car"

\----------------------

She was still standing there when Lena reach the bus stop with a large black umbrella in her hand. Her back was facing Lena; Her pastel blue shirt clinging on to her skin, Lena can see the muscle on her back as she moves to pick up her messenger bag that she left on the floor. Lena moves closer as people starting to stir away from the bus stop as the cars splash the water inside, the blonde starting to shiver before she turns around to see Lena staring back at her. Her mouth slightly parted, her blue eyes look glassy and the time froze. People start fading around them, the noise of the rain is no longer deafening and Lena could almost hear her heartbeats beating loudly against her chest.

"You are soaked. Aren't you cold?" Lena said

"Umm, it's okay…I mean I'm okay"

"No you are shivering, here take these" She hand the umbrella to the blonde as she stumbles to grab it before Lena lets it go. Lena took off her black cashmere coat and hand it to the blonde.

"I can't take these" she looks panic, blue eyes glancing back and forth between Lena's face and the coat in her hand.

"It's okay you can umm…" Lena pause as she could feel the heat creeping up her cheek. "You can return it to me later. I work here" She said as she pointing at L-Corp behind the blonde.

"I don't even know your name"

"Lena" She said as the blonde nodded with those ocean eyes fixed on Lena as the brunette smile, starting to back away and head toward her waiting car.

\----------------------

"Miss Luthor, there's a reporter from CatCo here to see you" her assistant said. Lena was busy reviewing the new project that R&D and had sent up for her to approve. It has been raining nonstop for a few days now and Lena has busied herself with works; a couple of days ago, she found herself waking up at her desk. Drooling over the blueprint of her project, the harsh light of her laptop shining right into her face while her pen still clenched in her hand.

Somehow, she still hasn't got those blue eyes out of her mind. She still got her favorite coat and those smiles still haunt her every waking moment.

She was in a rush to get away, too shy and nervous to look in those eyes. She forgot to ask the blonde her name.

Yes, it has been a week and Lena still beat herself up for it.

She looks up at Jess, her assistant, with curious eyes. She remembers that she was booked for an interview but didn't know it was today.

"Yes, Jess. You can send them in" Lena said before looking down at the papers again. She should ask the R&D team to go paperless unless it's necessary, the pile of papers on Lena's desk is contributing to deforestation and she feels extremely bad about it.

She was too focus on what's in front of her to notice the sound of the other person walking in. The noise of the rain clattering against the window behind her mutes out the sound of the heels of the boots that are clicking against her floor tile. She heard someone clear their throat and when she looked up. It's like she was seeing the sun for the very first time.

The blonde from the bus stop is standing right in front of her; smiling shyly, one hand clenching the strap of the worn-out messenger bag that Lena has seen a week ago.

And she's wearing Lena's cashmere coat.

Lena was sure that her brain has short circuit.

"Lena. Lena Luthor of L-Corp. I should've figured that out since last week" The blonde said with a smirk.  _ God  _ Lena wanted to lean over her desk and pull the blonde in by the lapel of her coat and kiss those smirk off her face.

"Well…I did tell you that I work here, didn't I?" that's all she could manage before the blonde step a little closer and sit down right in front of her. She was wearing a white turtle neck, jeans, and worn out Chelsea boots; an outfit definitely would make Lena drool. She stares intensely at the woman across her, study her like her new project and trying to find the explanation to the feeling that she has inside ever since she laid eyes on this angel a week ago.

“I never get a chance to catch your name” that was all Lena could manage. Distracted by the fact that the blonde still wears her coat. It’s slightly smaller on her; a little tight around her shoulders and the sleeves didn’t quite cover her wrists, there are ink stains on her fingers and her glasses are askew. Somehow in all those imperfection, Lena is mesmerized with the woman in front of her.

“Kara Danvers”  _ Kara _ said with a smile. She keeps smiling like she knows that it has so much effect on Lena.

“Well, Miss Danvers, how can I help you?”

“You can call me Kara” she said as she 

\pulls her note pad out of her messenger bag. “I’m here for a quote on your new air filtration project…also maybe returning your umbrella and coat?”

"We'll see about that" Lena said quietly "So, Kara, about that quote"

The interview went on for about an hour, Lena thought it could have been shorter but she felt like Kara was dragging it out. On purpose. Lena watched as Kara ask her questions, spinning her pen between her long fingers and her own, smooth as honey. The recorder lay on Lena's table and she keeps looking back and forth between Kara and the time on the recorder.

The sound of the rain hitting the window behind Lena become heavier as Kara looks up, staring at Lena. Her blue eyes look dreamy like her mind was somewhere else; not with the interview but with a certain green eyes woman in front of her.

Lena bites down her lips and Kara breath shutter.

_ Gotcha. _

"I umm, think that's enough for the…er, the interview that I need. Thank you very much" Kara said as she reaches over to press the stop button on the recorder. Lena still watches her fingers as she retrieves the recorder from the table, she wishes that those fingers would be somewhere else instead.

Sliding down her face or…may be some other places. Maybe those thoughts are for some other time, not when the living embodiment of a goddess is sitting right in front of her.

No thirsting while doing business, as Sam likes to say.

"It was my pleasure," Lena said as she leans against her chair. She watches as Kara linger a little before packing her stuff up. She stands up and starts taking off her coat to return it to Lena but the raven hair woman holds her hand up to stop Kara before the coat could slide off her shoulder. "Please, you don't need to return my coat. You can keep it, it looks better on you"

"Lena, I can't keep this" Kara said quickly "I googled it, this Burberry coat cost more than 5 months of my apartment rent"

"Considered it as a gift then and in return, you can write the article nicely" Lena smile.

"Of course, Miss Luthor. Thank you for your time and your coat" Kara said as she slides the coat back on and with that, she turned around before stalking out of the room.

Lena let out a breath that she was holding before leaning heavily back against her chair.

Have she offended Kara somehow, she fast out of the room so quickly all Lena could see was a blur of blonde hair. She turns around in her chair and watches as the rain pours down harder, it doesn't look like it would be stopping any time soon. She just hopes that her coat would protect Kara from the harsh weather outside.

"Lena" Kara's voice came through with the sound of the thunder roaring outside, when she turned around, the blonde was leaning against the door, panting as if she has been running.

"Kara, have you forgotten something?"

"Yes" Kara take a deep breath and a step closer to Lena "Your number and an invitation"

"To where?"

"Go out with me"

"What?"

"I mean…Would you like to go on a date with me, Miss Luthor" Kara asked with a smile, the very same smile that caught Lena's attention since she saw her standing in the rain. Staring up at the sky like her prayer has been answered.

All Lena could do was nod.

\----------------------

It's funny what comes with the rain. All the beautiful things that have come once the raindrops start pouring out of the sky; such a magnificent image.

Lena has always loved it when the rain comes, especially this one. The one where she met Kara Danvers.

Kara took her out on a sunny Saturday. She was already waiting in Lena's lobby, wearing white oxford shirt and cuffed jeans, Lena's coat fold neatly and hung over her arm; those sunny smile plastered across her face as soon as she sees Lena.

They went on a walk along the bay where she took out her film camera and take pictures of Lena. For once in her life, Lena wanted to see how a picture turned out. They had fro-yo while Kara changes the roll and a little geek out about trying to develop the film herself; Lena may or may not already think about making Kara a self-developing machine.

Lena learned that Kara grew up in Midvale and was adopted just like her and she has a sister named Alex who also lives in National City, working as an FBI. She started as Cat Grant's assistant before Cat groom her into one of the best reporters. Her favorite food is potstickers and pizza.

Kara also learned that Lena was the only good Luthor, unlike what everyone else said. Testifying against her brother and her adoptive mother for their crimes. Always avoid being assassinated (Which Kara thought was kind of cool but Lena assured her that it is not). Other than her Instagram and LinkedIn, Lena wasn't big on social media and said she would rather spend time reading than scrolling through her phone. Earning a huff from Kara who literally on her phone while they walk down the street back to Lena's place.

Then it starting to pour when they made their way back to Lena's apartment.

They were all soaked up and giggling as Kara secure her film camera in the coat and ran after Lena take shelter under the small roof in front of someone's townhome. Kara's arms wrapped around Lena's waist as she pulls her closer to keep her warm. That's when Lena look up at her; they were so close. Lena starting to reach up slowly, pulling Kara's glasses away and tugged it in the front pocket of Kara's oxford shirt. Her finger gazes along the line of Kara's jawline and tugs one of the strain hair behind her ear. She leans in closer and whisper;

"Kiss me"

And Kara did. Her kiss was like the sun, warm and sweet like summertime. Her strong hands press on her lower back and pulling her closer, closer but it never feels like its enough.

That's when Lena realized that she wanted all of Kara since the first time they saw each other.

To be the reason behind all of Kara's smile instead of the first day of the rain after long summer days.

And Lena was pretty sure that she would be.

\----------------------

The sound of the soothing rain hitting against the penthouse window as Lena slowly drift away into sleep in her large cozy bed. However, one thing was missing and Lena is trying to stay awake long enough for space behind her to be fill.

Her eyelids have become heavy as she heard the bedroom door click open and close softly as the person is scared to wake her up from the dream that she's drifting into.

Lena could feel the bed dip with familiar weight behind her, the familiar smell of flowery shampoo and sweet perfume that caused her to smile. A strong hand slide up her arms before a gentle kiss is pressed against her temple. Cold nose nuzzles into the back of her neck as cold hand rest on hers; Platinum ring glistening against the lamp on their bedside table. Lena grabs that hand before pulling it up to her lips, pressing a kiss on Kara's ring finger.

"Hey, love" Kara murmured against Lena's neck. It has been three years since Lena has laid eyes on Kara, on the very first day of the rainy season, and ever since, she hasn't been able to look at any other person ever again. Lena let go of Kara's hand and turn so she could face the blonde behind her. Her left hand creeps under Kara's sweater and the blonde hissed as two cold bands of rings pressed against her heated skin.

"Welcome home, Darling. You are freezing" Lena said as she pressed a chaste kiss on Kara's lips.

"Yeah, Snapper got me chasing leans all day and it starting to rain right before I got home"

"I should buy CatCo and fire this person for making my wife running around in the rain"

"Babe, please don't" Kara chuckled lightly, barely keep her own eyes open.

"You know I'm capable" Lena said sleepily as she snuggles into Kara's collarbone.

"I know but…maybe we should just sleep on it?"

"Okay"

"Goodnight, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers"

"Hmm, I love the sound of that"

"Me too but I love you more though" Kara murmured as she pulls the blanket up to cover both of them. Lena let out a sigh, her home is finally whole.

"I love you too, Mrs. Luthor Danvers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! @literallyouttaspace

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @literallyouttaspace


End file.
